


An Early Night

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [15]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, caring sex, fireside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Clan Swift only allow the strong and the smart into their honourary family. Three of the clan are contracted to rid the woods of some bandits, but pack leader Anea faces a problem; how to get a hard-headed and horny clanmate to go to sleep vaguely on time?





	An Early Night

Although they probably wouldn’t admit to it if asked, the norns of Clan Swift each had their own rituals before a fight. Eloryn sat away from her companions with her staff laid across her lap. Her eyes rarely blinked as she sank into a quiet place within herself, staring into the eyes of the rune-born raven bound to the staff of Nevermore. In its ethereal gaze, she found her own path reflected, her strengths, her trials. When she took the time to remind herself of where she had come from, it was much easier to see where she was going.

As the eldest, Anea felt the instinctual pull to watch over her companions. Her bob of wavy auburn hair glowed like cinders as she sat by the fire, her axe and books laid out in perfect order, and beside them, details of their quarry. Norn, man, beast, monster, it didn’t matter what the quarry was; there was always a plan to be laid and contingencies to be formed in advance. She kept her notes to hand; a group of bandits that had been poaching animals in the area, starving the locals of food and coin. Back and forth, page by page, the plan of attack was forming.

As far as her clanswomen could tell, the bold and brash Amelia secluded herself in some distant part of the house or outside of the tent for an indeterminate amount of time. Being one of the rare revenants that had appeared in Tyria since Mordremoth had awakened, Eloryn and Anea assumed she was communing with the wraiths and echoes that were connected to her through the Mists.

This time, Amelia had quietly slipped into the side room of their tavern accommodation, provided in gratis by the locals they’d be working for. It was luxurious, for an out-of-the-way coaching house; a double room with a poster bed and a small fireplace, a couple of shabby but clean plush armchairs, and a child’s room connected. The bed was for a single human so one of them would be a little cramped, but when sleeping in a tent or on the hard earth was a common occurrence, it was little to complain about.

Realising how high the moon had risen, Anea knew it was already past their time to bed down if they wanted to up and out early enough to lay a trap for the poachers. She craned her head around the the side of the high-back chair she was leaning against; Eloryn was in her own world over there, she could handle herself anyway, no need to keep an eye on her. But where was that loud-mouth Amelia?

She stood and quietly made her way away from the fire, the flames making her shadow stretch long and sinister as she padded barefoot to the sideroom door. It was ajar slightly and her sharp hunter’s hearing picked up tiny hisses and whispers. Sibilant speech, perhaps, whispers from the emperor-slayer Shiro.

She peaked around the door and her heart sunk in shock; Amelia wasn’t communing with a spirit. She wasn’t sleeping, she wasn’t doing anything that would be productive. She was wrist-deep in the leather thong of her plated cultural garb, the other hand grasp the edge of the bed and eyes screwed shut. With all the breathing and frankly violent rubbing she could have been starting a fire, were it not for the intimate smell.

Anea felt obliged to clear her throat to announce herself. Amelia span and fixed her eyes on the elder like a deer realising it had been trapped, but she didn’t have the presence of mind to remove her hand from her vestments. They stared at each other for an agonisingly long moment, neither quite sure how to proceed.

Her problem was obvious enough to Anea; it was far too cold in this room to relax, even for a norn. Who knows how long Amelia was in here trying to get her due, paying no mind to her breath frosting in front of her. Anea peeked out of the door; Eloryn was still secluded in her corner, silent and still. She looked back to Amelia and beckoned with a wafting motion, Swift code for ‘follow silently’.

Still looking out-of-sorts, Amelia tidied her hair and straightened her eye patch, walking on the balls of her feet. Oh, Anea was holding out her hand. Her face had settled into that serious flat visage of a hunter that had found the tracks of wounded prey, determined and deadly. It sent a primal shiver down Amelia’s spine, but she took the rough palm in her own anyway and let herself be led quietly into the main parlour.

Amelia was steered to the chair Anea had been leaning against and dumped into it. The guardian was no stranger to the many buckles and straps that held armour tightly to a norn’s figure, so it didn’t take her long to start stripping her headstrong kinswoman down.

The revenant had mixed feelings. It had taken her fifteen minutes to get warmed up in there, and just when she’d got that nice hot feeling in her bared stomach going, mother hen decided to barge in. Now she was being pecked at and disrobed, as if she couldn’t… why was Anea touching her stomach so much?

Anea was running her strong hands slowly across Amelia’s bear stomach. Her palms were warm against the cool skin of Amelia’s midriff, almost painful pads of heat roaming over the sensitive skin. She explored slowly, pressing against the bands of muscular abs, gently squeezing her hips. She sat between Amelia’s legs and worked her way up her arms to her shoulders, finally pulling her gently forwards into an embrace.

Amelia was totally baffled at the unprompted affection, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Her fellow Swift was toasty from the fire and smelled of hearth-smoke and home, and her in-control demeanor always set her at ease. She wrapped her arms around Anea’s shoulders and squeezed her back, a little flick to make sure her flowing dirty-blonde hair wasn’t suffocating the poor woman.

Dextrous digits along Amelia’s back found the sturdy clasps that kept the deep blue cloth around her chest in place and, with a little fiddling, it came loose. There was no plates fitted to it at the moment so it wasn’t a burden… and being partially-clothed around your own female clanswomen wasn’t anything to caw about… but there was something in the quiet focus in Anea’s eyes as she eased material away that made Amelia’s skin prickle in anticipation.

Despite any reservations, she leaned forwards and let her top be taken away. Apart from the leather thong and girdle that kept the stockings and ceremonial cloths of her lower-half in place, Amelia’s skin was exposed to the chilly air. She looked down to the kneeling Anea and saw her biting her lip ever so slightly, a gesture so small it was surely subconscious.

Anea knew that she was staring. By the spirits, how could she not? Amelia’s body was the picture of health and fitness; sun-kissed skin, well-kept musculature, carelessly perfect hair on one side and a fine-grain stubble kept razor-straight on the other. She’d seen her walk through lodge washrooms before, but now she had an unrestricted view of the soft tear-drop mounds of her breasts. All norn women had a package that humans would call impressive at least, but Amelia’s chest could put warrior-queens of legend to shame.

She didn’t stop there. With a little co-operation the buckle that held the cloth and thigh plates to Amelia’s waist was taken off and dumped beside the chair. Their eyes locked as they realised the only clothing left was the rugged leather thong and the stockings, and whilst they measured each other like animals anticipating a fight, neither sent out discouraging flags.

Amelia was smiled broadly as Anea guided her out of the chair and onto the fur rug she’d shoved her tomes from, pressing her stomach-down. The crackling logs, dry heat and more than tender touches she was enjoying from the guardian clearly signposted that this wasn’t just a sports massage to ease the ache of over-worked muscles, but she may just be feeling that if Anea’s bossy hands had their way. They were racing over her hips and up her spine, groping at her shoulders before fleeing to terrorise her thighs.

Gently, so gently Amelia didn’t even notice at first, Anea guided her knees further and further apart. Amelia crooked an eyebrow, not that the brunette would even notice; she was far too busy devouring that shapely peach with her eyes. Amelia couldn’t help but chuckle softly into her arms when she felt the none-too-subtle fingers dig into the plump flesh and squeeze. Her rump wasn’t dough, but… Anea was an exception.

Ah. There it was. Fast enough that it could’ve been a slip of the hand, two fingers ran across her underwear, specifically the part that covered clit. Curious. But ever-cautious Anea moved on quick enough to be excused if she’d been too bold.

But for all of Anea’s belief in the considered approach, her plan failed to consider one vital element; the bullheaded blonde she was trying to help. With surprising grace, Amelia sprang her onto her knees and whipped her underwear down as far as they go.

Anea didn’t quite know how to react, like a baying hound that had been swatted by the family cat. Amelia’s smirking face was smushed into the rug, knees holding her backside up for all to see, hips swaying enticingly. Shy, she was not, but neither was Anea. It’d take more than an arrogant pup to knock her composure, and this wasn’t her first rodeo with a norn woman.

Still, it was a little bit daunting. Amelia’s position left little to the imagination, from her flushed pink lips and rosy red bud peeking from the damp folds, to the immaculately smooth shaved skin. But she did start this after all, for the sake of getting her team to bed on time, so there was no sense in dodging it now. And who was to say she couldn’t enjoy herself too?

Anea clapped her hands on Amelia’s hips to stop that infernal wriggling and pulled herself closer. To solidify her place as the top dog, she crept a hand between the revenants legs and grabbed a handful of ab. She pulled her fingers down the sensitive skin, lingering a moment to massage Amelia’s clit with strong, slow circles. She pulled away to the apex of her stroke, feeling how wet she was already, ending with her fingertips pressing with the slightest pressure against her entrance.

There was a moment of bated breath. Amelia being treated like a princess and made to wait suddenly caught her off guard and made her still, whilst the prospect of going THIS far with a woman she’d previously never even considered in this way gave Anea pause for thought.

Though she would later deny it was an accident, Anea’s finger slipped into the tight confine’s of Amelia’s sex to the second knuckle, and the dog-like yelp of surprise was less than erotic. She pulled her hand back out of instinct, but even with the slickness that now glistened on her skin, the sultry growl that hummed through Amelia’s chest urged her to stay.

Luckily, Amelia felt like she was built for rougher treatment. She was already fired up which helped plenty, but even though she was tight down there she stretched easily enough. She took the digit back in without much resistance, her tight walls parting eagerly to accept her hunt leader.

Anea sucked her other thumb and popped it out of her mouth. Amelia’s clenched her teeth in excitement and stifled the rush of breath that gave away how good the just-rough-enough rubbing Anea was giving her clit. Anea left nothing to chance, tracing from the delicate wet mound of flesh to the smooth skin of her stomach whilst pressing deeper and deeper with her other hand.

Whilst her comrades favoured armour that clanked like a kitchen and gleamed like fresh-fallen snow, Eloryn followed a more subtle route. Her hunting leathers hadn’t made a sound as she had uncurled herself from the meditative pose to creep stealthily across the room. She had perched her chin atop the worn armchair when the unmistakable smell of sex had skulked to her like a guilty hound and shaken her from her trance.

How long they’d been at it, she didn’t know, but the sexy sighing and shuffling of clothes suddenly made a lot more sense. They’d clearly lost themselves in the moment and gotten all too involved, Amelia sprawled with her face in the rug and presenting to Anea in nothing but her socks. Anea’s smile was growing with every groan that was smothered to a grunt by the plush fur rug, and her hands and fingers pistoned and rubbed with the clear backing of experience. She worked Amelia like a musician played an instrument; caring and firm, passionately yet methodically, all at once.

“Are you afraid it’s going to break?” Eloryn asked loudly. Her grin spread ear-to-ear as both of her clanswomen whipped their heads around in total shock. She wasn’t in the mood to tease or leave them in suspense and sat herself in the chair at Amelia’s head. “I’ve caught her with more than those two skinny things in her. Put a third one in, it's not going to break!”

Anea scowled at her over Amelia’s bum, no doubt trying to hide the fact that the redness in her ears wasn’t just from the dying fire beside her, but Amelia smiled. She could always count on Eloryn to back her up. She propped herself up on Eloryn’s knees and blew her a mock kiss along with a deliberate blink, which counted as a wink for a woman with one eye.

Eloryn giggled to see the cock-sure expression break and her mouth form a perfect O. On the other side of the blonde, Anea looked like an expert lockpick as she stacked her three fingers together and carefully pushed them into Amelia. The diminishing fire cast hard shadows and ochre light over her pale skin, giving her the look of a succubus that had been borne from the flames, and judging from Amelia’s eyelids fluttering in pleasure with each more daring push into her sex, she didn’t mind one bit.

The modest inn room felt like a den, with the high-backed chairs penning in the intimate light and all three women huddled together. Amelia took charge of the fun with new life and bucked her hips hard against Anea’s wrist, showing off her impressive stamina and capacity with a wide smirk and loud moans. The guardian stared hungrily at the tanned peach dancing and bucking on her fingers, feeling Amelia tighten and gasp as she writhed on Anea’s digits. Ever-vigilant Eloryn watched with her heart racing all the while as her two stunning clan mates enjoyed each other. Anea needed to tone down that moaning, if they didn’t want the neighbours to complain. Not that Eloryn herself was complaining…

A slew of soft curses babbled like water from Amelia’s suddenly breathless lips. Anea’s face hardened into a mask of determination and she crooked her wrist to the most uncomfortable position to make sure every punishing push and pull raked over the bumpy flesh that made her muse tense in the most wonderful way. A quiet anticipation suddenly filled the room and Eloryn could swear she felt her own legs start to shake as Amelia’s pained face lifted from her lap and stared her in the eye.

Eloryn brushed the sweat-matted hair from her emerald eye to see every facet of her pleasure; the teeth bared slightly in painful impatience, the brow tightened in anticipation, and the eye filmed with tears from the overbearing intensity and desire for the silent woman behind her.

Amelia’s eye burst open in panic and she hammered her face between Eloryn’s legs to scream into the fabric of the chair as she came harder than she had in a long time. It hit her like a rampaging bear and didn’t stop, setting every nerve below her waist on fire whilst Anea watched her convulse with cold impassiveness, not letting up on her clit or insides for a moment. She was almost jumping from her knees and it took a quiet word from Eloryn to make Anea back down, the brunette watching hungrily as Amelia all but collapsed face-down onto the floor again.

Despite only Amelia cumming, they were all left panting from the excitement. Eloryn and Anea shared a bashful smile and waited for their youngest member to recover herself. The revenant clumsily rolled herself onto her back with one hand with her eyes still spinning, trying to pant out words that equated roughly to praise.

“She can go another.” All three eyes turned to Eloryn. “She can go another, but she’ll have to work for it.” Amelia had enough energy to smarm and wonder aloud who had died and made her chief. Eloryn reminded her cum-drunk compatriot that one punched down the pecking order, not up, and smartly pulled her hunting leathers aside to reveal her own glistening pussy.

She didn’t keep her confused cohorts waiting for long; she planted one knee either side of Amelia’s head and grinned down at her. The revenant looked a little intimidated but certainly not unenthusiastic when looking up and seeing Eloryn’s perfectly symmetrical face, her amazing chest, and everything she had going on downstairs all in a single eye-full.

Her first squeal and the rolling of her eyes told Eloryn that Anea had wasted little time in getting back into the swing. In fact, the guardian was enjoying the change of scenery. Yes, she was still denied getting a look at Amelia’s face (that was her favourite part of making love to other women; their reactions), but having her in a slightly more graceful position beside the fire was nice.

She watched Eloryn shuffle and be guided in small movements around the floor until she gave a soft, ‘Oh!’, a sure sign that Amelia’s lips had met the lips of her sex. Conscious or not, the revenant raised her hips when Eloryn started to relax into the oral and let her voice out, as if asking for more. By the Spirits, what was enough for this insatiable woman?

She only used two fingers, alternating between rubbing deep in short and sharp motions, and labouring over pulling her fingers out until only her fingertips touched wet flesh before sinking patiently back in to her rear knuckles. Each time she hilted her fingers it dragged a growl of enjoyment from Amelia’s throat, where it vibrated through her lips and sent shivers through Eloryn.

The ranger didn’t know how many times Amelia had been with a woman, if at all, but the way she dove her tongue hungrily into Eloryn and explored her with zeal before pulling away to nibble and lap at her clit could make the most experienced paramours hang their heads.

Sadly, this was one fox that had been run to exhaustion by the hounds once already, and Eloryn saw the same look of alarm and anticipation fill Amelia’s features a second time not long after they’d started. She peevishly raised a finger to her lips to keep her quiet as Amelia’s desperate pants blasted hot air against her crotch.

The poor revenant’s eye rolled hard and she had to be careful not to take a chunk out of Eloryn as Anea brutally hammered her home a second time. Her world swam, the smell of sex, Eloryn’s sweat, and burning wood and soot almost disappearing from her senses as semi-painful bliss wracked her already sensitive body. Her hips lifted clear from the rug and the whole inn would have heard her, were it not for Eloryn giggling and keeping her own hips anchored firmly down.

Anea removed herself from the action with merciful speed and Eloryn rolled away to give Amelia a moment to breathe. She coughed gently and Anea was quick to fetch her water, the revenant almost dumping it onto her face as she tiredly gulped it down.

“You looked like you were having fun,” Eloryn whispered covertly to Anea. To her surprise, her flirting with the hierarchy didn’t earn her a scowl, but a smirk and a wink.

“That’s just for you to know. Now,” she started loudly, “my wrist is almost broken and my patience isn’t far behind it. Get your stinking hides to bed immediately, we’re up three hours before the sun.”

Anea took off towards the double bed, but Eloryn hovered by the still-prone Amelia.

“What about her?”

“What about her?” Anea snapped.

“Is she going to be okay like this?”

“If she chooses to sleep there then leave her lie, I won’t have you both tired. Now to bed, Swift!”


End file.
